1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security device, a vehicle authenticating device, a method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, from the viewpoint of preventing vehicle theft, an electronic key system such as a keyless entry system or an immobilizer system is known (refer to Jpn. Pat. No. 2506136 and 2697605, for example).
Here, in the keyless entry system, for example, an electronic key device transmits electronic key data by infrared radiation, and then door opening/closing or engine startup is carried out by means of matching the electronic key data. In the immobilizer system, for example, when an electronic key device is inserted into a keyhole, the electronic key device transmits the ID of the electronic key, and then the engine is started up by matching the ID.
The electronic key system of this type is characterized in that key duplication is largely impossible as compared with a physical key system in which a duplicate key can be produced from a keyhole or a spare key. Thus, the electronic key system is viewed as a technique for easily preventing vehicle theft.
However, in the electronic key of the keyless entry system or immobilizer system as described above, there is a possibility that a vehicle can be stolen in accordance with methods (i) and (ii) described below:
(i) A method for copying electronic key data transmitted by infrared radiation; and
(ii) A method for copying an electronic key device by stealing the ID of an electronic key.
These methods (i) and (ii) can be easily realized in the case where a criminal colludes with a dealer. Thus, it is thought to be necessary to take countermeasures.
In addition, in vehicle transfer including selling or resale, in the case where a transferor has copied an electronic key before transfer, it is possible for the transferor to drive a vehicle after transfer, and thus, there is a risk of a vehicle being stolen.